


Nad ránem, v Brooklynu

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Bucky má neuvěřitelný talent vycouvat předtím, než se do něj nějaké děvče zamiluje. Jen pár večerů a pak konec, než začne děvče očekávat něco víc, jen tolik večerů, aby Bucky alespoň budil zdání, že se o něco snaží.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nad ránem, v Brooklynu

Kathy Abottová je to nejhezčí děvče v celém jejich bloku. Vždycky byla, už když jim bylo dvanáct a jí se tmavé vlasy vlnily do půli zad, zdravé a lesklé, jemné pramínky volně spuštěné podél dokonalého obličeje. Oči tmavé jako čokoláda a s veselými jiskřičkami, tak krásná, že se po ní všichni kluci otáčeli a většina z nich upřímně doufala, že si vybere zrovna je. Na jeden tanec, na trochu zábavy během horkého letního večera, na zbytek života. 

Jenže Kathy má taky další dvě sestry a otce, který je na jejich výchovu sám a úměrně tomu je drží zkrátka. Až příliš zkrátka – doprovod pokaždé, když někam jdou, zákaz chlapců, večerka. 

Bucky, samozřejmě, Bucky je v devatenácti světa znalý a ostřílený a dobře ví, jak se vyhýbat naštvaným otcům. Bucky má spoustu zkušeností s vyhýbáním se naštvaným otcům. 

A Kathy po něm kouká a Bucky není tak hloupý, aby si ji nechal proklouznout mezi prsty. Bylo by zvláštní – všichni by si jistě mysleli, že je to zvláštní – kdyby ji odmítl. Kathy je děvče, které se neodmítá, pokud nechcete, aby lidé při pohledu na vás zpozorněli, protože jak moc velký idiot byste museli být, abyste odmítli někoho jako je ona? Jak velký blázen? 

Bucky není blázen a není naivní, a i když je to možná nefér, k nim oběma, neodmítá její zájem ani její společnost. I kdyby to nemělo znamenat nic víc než jeden večer nebo trochu smíchu a tance, Kathy je dobrá společnost, veselá a otevřená a zářící, a Bucky ví, že by mohl dopadnout mnohem, mnohem hůř. (Mohl někoho potkat, když byl tak hladový a neutišitelný, že se odhodlal jít do města, jít do baru, potkat jiné muže. Mohl někoho potkat, když se schovával v jedné z těch tmavých, úzkých uliček, ne sám, ale rozhodně ne s někým, koho by mohl ukázat světu.) A ona možná taky, protože Bucky po ní nikdy nebude chtít nic jiného než trochu smíchu a trochu tance, nikdy se k ní nebude chovat jinak než jako gentleman, nikdy od ní nebude vyžadovat nic víc než políbení na konci večera. 

A potom, jen předtím, než to začne vypadat vážně, předtím, než se do něj Kathy snad zamiluje, to ukončí, než jí stačí doopravdy ublížit. 

Bucky má neuvěřitelný talent vycouvat předtím, než se do něj nějaké děvče zamiluje. Jen pár večerů a pak konec, než začne děvče očekávat něco víc, jen tolik večerů, aby Bucky alespoň budil zdání, že se o něco snaží. 

Ví, že tohle nemůže fungovat navždy. Jednou se pravděpodobně bude muset přestat vymlouvat na to, že je příliš přelétavý nebo nerozhodný, že je na světě příliš mnoho dívek na to, aby zůstal jen s jednou, a bude se muset oženit. Usadit se. Jednou, jistě, ale teď ještě ne. Zatím může každou sobotu chodit do tančírny s jiným děvčetem, každý víkend může utíkat před jiným otcem. Každý večer se může vracet do svého malého – příliš malého, příliš studeného, ale tolik, tolik milovaného – bytu, každý večer se vracet ke Stevovi, aby se ho zeptal, jaký měl den, rozverně mu prsty rozcuchal vlasy a podělil se s ním o postel, když je příliš zima na to, aby spali každý sám. 

Bucky si povzdychne a donutí se usmát se, skrýt cokoli, co svět okolo něj nechce doopravdy vidět. 

„Oh, Bucky,“ zamumlá Kathy a mírně nakloní hlavu na stranu. Její obličej je pořád stejně dokonalý, jako když jim bylo dvanáct, jen dospělejší, přístupnější, a Bucky je zatracený idiot, když se na ni dívá a nic přitom necítí. Idiot, když se po něm ohlíží nejkrásnější dívka, jakou kdy viděl, a on přitom nechce nic víc než toho kluka, se kterým strávil celé dětství. 

Možná to jediné, co nikdy nemůže mít. 

Bucky se zamračí a donutí se soustředit se na ni. „Hm?“ zamumlá napůl nepřítomně a prsty se mu bezděky sevřou kolem skleničky levné skotské. Zvedne hlavu a jen koutkem oka zachytí, že nejsou sami – místnost je plná lidí, ale hudba je dnešního večera živá a veselá a jemu s Kathy nikdo nevěnuje pozornost. Můžou klidně na pár minut zůstat u baru a třeba si povídat, aniž by to bylo nápadné. „Všechno v pořádku?“ 

Kathy se na něj usměje, v jejím výraze něco laskavého, jako když se matka dívá na své dítě. Není to pohled, který by chtěl muž vidět v obličeji dívky, se kterou chodí. 

Bucky se zmateně zamračí. 

„Bucky,“ zopakuje Kathy měkce a její úsměv je laskavý, skoro shovívavý. „Můžu mluvit přímo?“ počká, dokud Bucky nepřikývne, prsty pořád kolem skleničky, ale slepý k čemukoli kromě její tváře. „Jsi opravdu moc milý kluk, ale…“ Na okamžik zaváhá, jako by si nebyla úplně jistá, co chce vlastně říct, a potom pokrčí rameny. Křivě se pousměje. „Poznám, když o mě má někdo zájem. A ty nemáš. Nikdy jsi neměl, nebo ano?“ 

Vypadá tak zatraceně _upřímně_ , když to říká, a Bucky překvapeně zamrká. 

„Cože?“ dostane ze sebe a snaží se nemyslet na to, jestli je opravdu tak strašně moc průhledný, aby jí stačilo jenom se na něj podívat. „Ne! Co – Proč by sis něco takového myslela?“ 

Kathy se zatváří skoro dotčeně. Ne tím, že ji Bucky nechce, ale proto, že ji podceňuje. „Nejsem hloupá, Bucky,“ ohradí se, její hlas pořád jenom tak hlasitý, aby na ně nepoutala zbytečnou pozornost. Bucky pochybuje, že kdy vedla podobný rozhovor. Neumí si představit kluka, který by ji nechtěl. To jen on, který má raději světlé vlasy, jenom Bucky, který má rád modré oči a dlouhé, štíhlé prsty, někoho, kdo vždycky přesně ví, co říct, aby někoho naštval, a kdo se nikdy nedokáže otočit zády, pokud se někomu děje nějaké bezpráví. A možná by to bylo jiné, kdyby v tom bylo jen to, že má Bucky rád muže, kdyby nebyl zamilovaný do Steva tak dlouho, co pamatuje. Možná by to dokázal ignorovat. Třeba by se dokázal přemoct, kdyby každou chvíli, kdy je venku s nějakým děvčetem, nemyslel na to, až se večer vrátí domů za Stevem. 

Možná by se na Kathy dokázal podívat a lhát, kdyby to vypadalo, že si je jen o trochu méně jistá, ale – Bucky si povzdychne. „Omlouvám se,“ zamumlá a přiměje se podívat se jí do očí. Tváře mu hoří. „Nechtěl jsem –“ 

Sám neví, co přesně chtěl říct. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit? Nechtěl jsem to na tebe hrát? Nechtěl jsem to tak dlouho protahovat? 

Kathy ho ušetří přemýšlení a pokrčí rameny. „Zase tolik mi to nevadilo. Ráda tančím a ty jsi nejlepší tanečník, s jakým jsem kdy někam šla.“ Široce se usměje, najednou skoro rozverná. 

Bucky ze sebe vyrazí krátký, překvapený smích a oh, _tahle dívka_. „V tom případě – můžu tě požádat o tanec, ještě dneska večer?“ 

Kathy nonšalantně přikývne. „Bude mi ctí,“ souhlasí a nechá se vytáhnout na parket. 

Je skoro ráno, když se Bucky vrátí zpátky domů, příjemně unavený a s bolavýma nohama a v překvapivě dobré náladě. Steve, milovaný Steve, spí, nepohodlně usazený na malé pohovce, hlavu zalomenou dozadu přes opěradlo a skicák pořád položený na klíně, jako by si krátil čekání na něj kreslením, dokud neusnul přímo tam, kde seděl. Bucky za sebou zavře dveře, tiše, aby ho nevzbudil, ale Steve sebou přesto trhne a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá. Pomalu otevře oči, prsty se mu sevřou kolem tužky. 

„Jsi doma,“ řekne tiše, jeho hlas zastřený spánkem a trochu nezřetelný. Po tváři se mu rozlije mírný úsměv. „Chyběl jsi mi. Měl jsi pěkný večer? Vypadáš, jako bys měl pěkný večer.“ 

Bucky se přidušeně zasměje. „Vypadám jak?“ zeptá se. 

Steve zazívá. „V dobré náladě.“ 

Bucky se kousne do rtu a pak pokrčí rameny a pomalu přejde místnost směrem k němu. Posadí se vedle Steva na pohovku. Na chvíli je tiše, pohled upřený na Steva, který mu pohled stejně pozorně oplácí. 

„Měl jsem dobrý večer,“ potvrdí Bucky nakonec. „Byli jsme s Kathy tancovat. Je moc dobrá.“ 

Steve pomalu přikývne a v obličeji se mu na okamžik objeví něco jemného, skoro smutného. 

„Rozešla se se mnou,“ prohlásí Bucky najednou, zcela bez přemýšlení a Steve sebou trhne překvapením. Vykulí oči. Teď vypadá vzhůru, všechny stopy po ospalosti pryč. 

„Cože se s tebou?“ 

„Rozešla,“ zopakuje Bucky a na okamžik sklopí oči, jako by to Steve neměl pochopit, pokud se mu Bucky nebude dívat do obličeje. 

Steve se nechápavě zamračí. Potřese hlavou. „Proč by ale… Vypadalo to, že si rozumíte. Proč by…“

Bucky si tlumeně odfrkne, a možná je to tím, že je nad ránem a on je vzhůru už skoro čtyřiadvacet hodin, nebo protože na něj Steve čekal, nebo že teď sedí vedle sebe na té zatracené malé pohovce. Možná je to tím, že jsou to už celé roky, ale Bucky najednou nepřemýšlí vůbec nad ničím. Není v tom žádné vědomé rozhodnutí, když znovu otevře pusu. „Myslím, že přišla na to, že není můj typ.“ 

Steva ta věta překvapí do smíchu. „Byla tvůj typ, Bucky,“ nesouhlasí. „Samozřejmě, že byla tvůj typ. Každá je tvůj typ.“ 

Jeho výraz je shovívavý, a Bucky se zmateně zamračí, protože jistě, vždycky chtěl, aby tomu ostatní věřili, tomu, že se ještě neusadil proto, že ho děvčata zajímají až příliš, že si nemůže vybrat. Ostatní lidé, samozřejmě, protože Bucky není blázen. Ví, jaký by měl život. Jenže to jsou _ostatní_. Ale Steve? Copak Steve mohl věřit celému tomu divadlu? _Steve_?

„Ne, Steve,“ zamumlá a hlas má přitom slabý, ale donutí se pokračovat. „Žádná z nich není můj typ.“ 

Neřekne _ty jsi, vždycky jsi to byl ty, pokaždé myslím jenom na tebe_ , ale něco v jeho obličeji musí mluvit dost hlasitě, protože Steve se nejdřív nedůvěřivě zasměje, pořád ještě někde v tom svém světě, kde je Bucky nezastavitelný Casanova. A pak se podívá Buckymu do obličeje, a když vidí, jak vážně se Bucky tváří, jeho smích pomalu odumře, úsměv pořád zamrzlý na rtech. 

„Bucky?“ dostane ze sebe slabě, jeho tón tázavý, a vypadá přitom dokonale upřímně zmatený, protože ano, proč by Steve neměl celou tu dobu věřit jeho divadlu? Proč by ho měl podezírat ze lží? 

„Prosím, Steve,“ vydechne Bucky přidušeně a uhne pohledem, protože se nemůže dívat na ten zmatek, na ty ohromením rozšířené oči. „Prosím, nechci, abys mě nenáviděl. Nevím, co budu dělat, pokud mě budeš nenávidět.“ Není si ani jistý, jestli to opravdu řekl nahlas nebo jestli si to jen myslel, ale asi řekl, _musel_ to říct, protože Steve ze sebe vydá jakýsi slabý, zmatený zvuk a natáhne k němu ruku. 

Dotkne se jeho ramene. Jeho prsty jsou opatrné. 

„Nemohl bych tě nenávidět,“ řekne mu pevně a Bucky se na něj překvapeně podívá. 

Steve je přímo před ním, jeho oči stupidně velké jako vždycky, a upřímné. V obličeji má drobný, trochu smutný úsměv. „Bucky, přece sis nemohl doopravdy myslet, že bych tě dokázal nenávidět, jenom proto…“ Steve potřese odmítavě hlavou, jako by v té větě ani nedokázal pokračovat. Prsty sevře pevněji a Bucky se skoro nemůže nadechnout. 

Steve na něj zírá, prsty skoro zaryté do jeho ramene, a pak se najednou zasměje, trochu rozechvěle, ale tak nekonečně _odvážný_. „Vždycky jsem trochu doufal, že něco takového jednou řekneš, ale… vždycky kolem tebe bylo tolik děvčat a já nikdy…“ Steve trhne rameny, ale pokračuje, protože je to Steve, a Bucky nedokáže nic jiného než na něj beze slova zírat. „A já vím, že to ještě neznamená, že bys mohl chtít mě, protože proč bys měl ze všech lidí na světě chtít zrovna mě, ale –“

Utne větu uprostřed a polkne, oči rozevřené doširoka, a hlasitě polkne. Bucky se připitoměle zasměje a udělá jedinou věc, kterou v tu chvíli _může_ udělat, protože Steve, oh, Steve, ty idiote, a nakloní se k němu, aby ho políbil. 

Není to nic víc než lehký dotek rtů, skoro nepostřehnutelný, a je to _všechno_. Bucky nikdy nechtěl líbat nikoho jiného než Steva. Bucky běhal po Brooklynu a naháněl děvčata a snažil se přemluvit se k tomu, aby mu na tom začalo záležet, a někdy se v noci schovával po městě s cizími muži, protože to bylo stokrát lepší než s dívkami, a ve skutečnosti celou tu dobu nechtěl nic jiného než toho drobného blonďatého kluka, pro kterého by udělal všechno. Bucky nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného než Steva, který trochu moc nadával a zásadně se hrnul do rvaček, které neměl šanci vyhrát. 

Steve překvapeně pootevře rty. „Oh,“ vydechne, jako by nevěděl, co říct, možná poprvé za tu dobu, co ho Bucky zná. Olízne si rty. Zkusí to znovu. „Hm,“ dostane ze sebe. 

Nehty má zaryté v Buckyho rameni tak křečovitě, že to začíná trochu bolet, ale vypadá to, že si toho ani nevšiml. 

Bucky si najednou připadá lehký jako nikdy předtím. „Přišel jsi o řeč?“ zeptá se pobaveně. 

Steve se na něj zamračí, předstíraně. „Ne,“ ohradí se okamžitě a zní trochu dotčeně, ale oči mu září, když na Buckyho ohromeně hledí. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Snad si nemyslíš, že mě jedna taková malá pusa může –“

A Bucky ho nenechá ani domluvit, protože Steve je možná občas trochu pako a nedá si říct, možná se dá příliš snadno vyprovokovat, jenže Bucky je přesně stejný jako on. A výzva je výzva. Bucky nikdy nedokázal odolat dobře podané výzvě. 

Té noci (zbytek noci, ty dvě nebo tři hodiny, které ještě zbývají do východu slunce) zůstanou spát v jedné posteli, přitisknutí jeden ke druhému. Steve je stočený do klubíčka, zády k němu, důvěřivý jako s nikým jiným. Bucky se tiskne k jeho zádům, paži přehozenou kolem jeho pasu. Obličej má zabořený ve Stevových vlasech, nos hned za jeho uchem. 

Nic se mezi nimi nestane, ne té noci, nic víc než ty první dva polibky. Ale na tom nezáleží. Jsou spolu a to je to jediné důležité. 

Je to teprve začátek. 


End file.
